


Day 3: Bulbous

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Day 3, Fluffy, HiJack March Madness 2016, M/M, Mpreg, This is ridiculous, madness16 day 3, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t stop staring at it.</p><p>Sure he had it for 4 months already, but for some reason he just now noticed how… bulbous it looked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Bulbous

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous. I had fun writing this honestly XD 
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!!!!! :3

He can’t stop staring at it.

Sure he had it for 4 months already, but for some reason he just now noticed how… _bulbous_  it looked.

Jack stood sideways in front of the mirror, hands on his extended stomach due to the growing life in him. He took off his shirt long time ago, the weather was warmer now, and he changed into shorts. His eyes trained on his round belly, rendering him a bit off-balance. Just a few more months, and Toothless could just rest on the top of his bulbous stomach. He can prop a book there now too.

Jack furrowed his brows as he turned slightly from side to side, looking at his bulbous stomach from different angles. No matter at what the angle, it looks so bulbous. He faced to the mirror, and still his stomach looks bulbous.

A soft click and footsteps announced the arrival of his husband, but he didn’t take his eyes off the reflection of his bulbous belly. Hiccup came in and hugged Jack from behind, arms wrapping around his extended midsection.

“Whatchu doing in front of the mirror?”

The shorter of the two frowned again and pursed his lips. “It’s just… I’m now noticing how bulbous my stomach really looks.”

Hiccup snorted loudly and laughed. “Bulbous? Really, Jack?”

“What? It is!”

“That’s not exactly the word I would use.”

“But it’s true.” Jack huffed and crossed his arms, resting them a bit on his bulbous stomach.

“Did you just find that word in a book?” Hiccup turned Jack in his arms, so that they were facing each other.

Jack wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck instead. “Yup. And I searched it up, and found the definition, and now it’s stuck in my head.”

The brunet rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly. “You dork.”

Jack leaned in closer and brushed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. “ _Your_ dork.”

“Exactly.”

Hiccup planted his lips firmly on the others in a deep kiss, bringing him closer despite the obstacle between them. Jack hummed and pulled back to lean his forehead on the brunet’s. They swayed side to side, trapped in their own bubble, wrapped in each others embrace.

“It’s still looks bulbous though.”

“Oh my god, Jack.“


End file.
